


Soft Kisses

by dragonndoggod



Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Kisses

Yonekuni knocked softly before pushing the door open when he received no answer. This was the first time that he had been to the Fujiwara home while conscious, though he was sure that Shiro’s mother knew who he was, if he could go by the welcoming smile she gave him. The sight of Shiro sleeping on the bed caused his heart to skip a beat. It had been so long since Yonekuni seen Shiro so defenseless, though it’s mostly his fault for creating the distance, while trying to figure out his feelings.

Kneeling beside the bed, Yonekuni reached out and gently ran his fingers along the edge of Shiro’s jaw. Swallowing down a little nervousness, Yonekuni leaned forward. Lips brushing against his lover’s lips, enjoying the soft texture that belonged solely to Shiro alone. As he was about to deepen the kiss, he quickly pulled back as Shiro shifted, muttering a soft sound that resembled Yonekuni’s name.

With narrow eyes, Yonekuni watched as Shiro began to moan softly. Smiling, Yonekuni pulled off his shirt and walked around to the other side of the bed, lifting up the blankets and crawled in. His movements waking Shiro, Yonekuni ignored the questions that the half asleep Shiro asked. Pulling Shiro close to him and covering his lips, Yonekuni silenced Shiro. There was plenty of time to talk later, now was the time to be re-acquainted with his lover


End file.
